1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method for ordering corrective lenses, and particularly, to a method of ordering a corrective clip having corrective lenses, the corrective clip being adapted for use in a head mounted display (HMD).
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/523,709, entitled “Lens Holding Frame”, filed on Sep. 20, 2006, in the name of Essilor International Compagnie Generale d'Optique, describes the design and fitting of a specially designed clip with a set of corrective lenses mounted therein for attachment to a HMD, the entire contents of which is herein incorporated by reference thereto.
PCT Publication No. WO 03/005170, to Keane, et al, describes a computer user interface suitable for ordering lens products from vendors. The user interface displays to an operator lists of options, with selections of options from a list decreasing the subsequent available options available in subsequent lists.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,824, to Waupotitsch, et al, describes an interactive platform for representing eyeglass frames on a representation of a consumer. In particular, this patent describes creating a 3D model of the eyeglass frames and a 3D model of the user's face, and using both, displays to a user how a particular set of eyeglass frames would look on their face. The FramesDirect.com website provides similar features, but requires Rx confirmation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,401, to Nigro, et al, discloses an internet based optical imaging kiosk for gathering anthropometric data. This patent further describes using such data to take 2D and 3D imaging data of a client to build a 3D representation of a user, and to model wearable goods on the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,146, to Fukuma, et al, illustrates a database construction system for showing information on eyeglass frames. This patent further describes separating a facial picture into components and then classifying the types of facial components in order to collect data for associating facial types with selected eyeglass frames.
What is needed is a method for allowing a consumer to order a corrective clip with the assistance of an ECP. This method will preferably also enable the automatic calculation of the corrected prescription required.